Schnuffel
'Schnuffel '(англ. Snuggle, фр. Lapin Calin, рус. Шну?ффель) — анимированный мультяшный заяц, созданный в конце 2007 года немецкой медиа компанией Jamba! для продвижения одного из своих рингтонов. Рингтон был переделан в песню Sebastian Nussbaum и Andreas Wendorf и записан под названием Kuschel Song («cuddling song»). Песня вышла в феврале 2008 года и кролик с рингтоном немедленно занял верхние позиции в германских чартах1 После занятия песней верхних строк австрийских чартов и 2-го места в Швейцарии, был запланирован интернациональный релиз. Были подготовленны переводы на 10 языков и альбом. Платиновый диск «Kuschelsong» в Германии разошелся более чем 300 тысячным тиражом. Info Es war Anfang des letzten Jahres, als sich plotzlich ein Klingelton mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit ausbreitete und schon bald aus Mobiltelefonen im ganzen Land erklang. Schnuffel war geboren und Deutschland hatte endlich wieder ein Lieblingshaschen. Die Single „Kuschel Song stieg im Februar 2008 auf Platz 1 der deutschen Charts ein und hielt sich acht Wochen lang an der Spitze. Der Song wurde mit uber 300.000 verkauften Einheiten zur meistverkauften deutschsprachigen Single des Jahres und erhielt Platin-Status. Mit Ubersetzungen in zehn Sprachen folgte auch der internationale Durchbruch. Das Debutalbum des animierten Schnuffel-Hasen „Ich hab' dich lieb" wurde mehr als 100.000 Mal verkauft und mit Gold ausgezeichnet. Auch die nachfolgenden Singles sowie das Weihnachtsalbum „Winterwunderland konnten betrachtliche Erfolge erzielen. Nun ist es Zeit fur eine neue Runde. Am 2. Oktober kommt die brandneue Schnuffel-Single „Piep Piep. Wieder einmal bringt uns der kleine Hase mit den gro?en Augen und den langen Ohren eine Liebeserklarung, die so niedlich und herzerweichend ist, dass sie dem Horer nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wird. Die B-Seite „Wenn es regnet bereitet schon einmal auf die bevorstehende Herbstzeit und ihre schonen Seiten vor. Die Single ist der Vorbote des neuen Albums „Komm Kuscheln, das ab dem 16. Oktober in den Laden stehen wird. In den nachsten Monaten wird es wieder einmal nicht leicht werden, sich dem Schnuffel-Fieber zu entziehen zumindest fur jeden, der sich auch nur hin und wieder in der Nahe von Radios, Fernsehgeraten oder Menschen mit Handys aufhalt. Wie Schnuffel und Schnuffelienchen sich kennen lernten Weil er wegen seiner langen Ohren oft von anderen Häschen geärgert wurde, wanderte Schnuffel eines Tages aus ins Knuddeltal. Lange dachte er, er wäre der einzige Langohrkuschelhase auf der Welt, bis zu dem schrecklichen Unwetter, an dem er Schnuffelienchen aus dem Gluggerbach rettete. Schnuffelienchen war gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause am Gluggerbach entlang, bis auf einmal dieses Unwetter über sie einbrach. Sie lief schneller, damit sie nicht all zu nass wird. Es regnete so stark, dass aus dem festen Sandboden ein mit Wasser gefüllter rutschiger Schlammboden wurde. In diesem Schlammboden glitten Schnuffelienchen die Füße weg. Sie fiel hin und stieß sich dabei den Kopf an einem Baumstumpf. Der Schlammboden zerrte sie direkt ins Wasser. Sie konnte nicht schwimmen und hielt sich krampfhaft an einem im Wasser liegenden Baum fest. So langsam verließen Schnuffelienchen die Kräfte und sie schrie um Hilfe. Schnuffel, der ebenfalls gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause war, hörte ihre hilflosen Schreie und eilte sofort zu Schnuffelienchen. Er stand am Ufer und sah sie um ihr Leben kämpfen. Dann packte er sie an ihren langen Öhrchen und fischte sie aus dem Wasser. Seitdem sind die beiden unzertrennlich und wohnen zusammen im Schmetterlingshügel. Schnuffel kümmert sich herzlich um sein Schnuffelienchen und lässt sie nicht mehr aus den Augen. Schnuffelienchen ist ebenfalls froh Schnuffel zu haben und verwöhnt ihren Liebsten wo auch immer sie kann. Endlich hat Schnuffel jemanden zum kuscheln und Schnuffelienchen einen Freund, auf den sie sich immer verlassen kann, gefunden. Conception and creation The first concepts of the Schnuffel character were born in July 2. The original ringtone was turned into a song by Sebastian Nussbaum and Andreas Wendorf and recorded under the title Kuschel Song ("cuddling song"). The single was released in February 2008 and the ringtone rabbit made it immediately to the top of the German and European charts. After the song went to the top of the Austrian charts and to number 2 in Switzerland, plans were made to release the song internationally. The songs were translated in 13 languages and 13 albums have been released, including German re-editions and international albums. Schnuffel was introduced into the US market on January 17, 2010. The Schnuffel ringtone commercial once aired on MTV, MTV2, Comedy Central, VH1, possibly CMT, and ABC Family. Due to a rise in Greek interest, Schnuffel has turned to their market producing previous albums in Greek. These are not carbon copies of the original albums as minor tweaks in the track list and provided media have been made. With the switch to the Greek market Sony has not been producing these CDs, instead the Greek label Heaven Records has taken their spot. From the 2012 Schnuffel started to release apps for Android. The last one was released for Android on the 23rd of March 2015 and later for iOS too, making it the third app to be released for iOS, after "Schnuffel Bunny Hop" and "Schnuffel Virtual Pet".